vorkosiganfandomcom-20200213-history
Barrayaran Imperial Security
Imperial Security, better known as ImpSec, was a branch of the Barrayaran Government devoted to protecting the Empire from threats within and without. It had both civilians and military employees, and, as an organization, was distinct from the Barrayaran Imperial Service. The Chief of Imperial Security reported directly to the Emperor of Barrayar. ImpSec's assigned tasks included: Bodyguard and general personal security, both close and as outer perimeter, for high level Barrayaran Government employees; Nexus-wide espionage activities, both through embassies and through covert operations; and observation of Vor and other subjects of the Imperium. Officers publicly assigned to Imperial Security wore two silver departmental insignias in the shape of an Eye of Horus (as seen above) on each lapel. These were issued one set to a solder; one was right-facing, the other left. The back had name and serial number engraved on them. The pin was "built up in molecular layers of tarnish-proof silver in a hidden pattern".Memory chapter 5 Organization Departments Imperial Security had three major intelligence departments and one minor one: *Domestic Affairs was located in Imperial Security Headquarters in Vorbarr SultanaMemory chapter 4 *Galactic Affairs was headquartered on Komarr *Komarran Affairs was run out of Imperial Security Headquarters''Memory'' chapter 19,23,24,25,26,27 *Sergyaran Affairs, the smallest and newest of the departments, was run out of Imperial Security Headquarters Other departments in Imperial Security included: *Communications (on Komarr)Cetaganda chapter 11 *Cryptography''Memory'' chapter 22 *Finance *Food Service *Forensics''Memory'' chapter 23 *Housekeeping and Physical Plant *Biowar Intelligence and Analysis Section, aka the "Nightmare Barn"Gentleman Jole and the Red Queen chapter 13 The major departments were commanded by commodores. Personnel Chief of Imperial Security: *General Guy Allegre Past Chiefs of Imperial Security: *Captain Negri *Captain Simon Illyan *General Lucas Haroche (Provisional) Department heads: *Commodore Duv Galeni, Komarran Affairs *Colonel Olshansky, Sergyaran Affairs Past department heads: *General Lucas Haroche, Domestic Affairs *General Guy Allegre, Komarran Affairs *General Diamant, Komarran Affairs Chief of Imperial Security - Komarr: *General RathjensKomarr chapters 6,18 (Under Head of Komarran Affairs) Other senior officers: *Commodore Boothe, Communications *Commodore Destang, Sector II''Brothers in Arms'' *Commodore Rivik, Sector IV''Brothers in Arms'' Imperial couriers One of the most routine yet vital public roles of ImpSec was that of their Imperial couriers, who shuttled sensitive documents between embassies. Couriers were also a convenient cover for more deep cover operatives. Notable couriers included: *Lieutenant VorbergMemory Operatives ImpSec employed many operatives who worked undercover in the field. Some were military specialists, whilst others were civilian hires who were recruited for their specialties and access. Local non-military operatives were graded from IS-1 to at least IS-9, IS-9 representing the highest level of security attested to in the Vorkosigan Saga.A Civil Campaign Epilogue Some Imperial Security operatives worked within mercenary groups across the Nexus, as with the one who was assigned to Ky Tung's ship while he was a member of the Oseran Mercenaries and three who were given the task of observing the Dendarii, possibly including the original one. Known operatives: *Bel Thorne (former) *Miles Naismith Vorkosigan (former) *Byerly Vorrutyer See also *Investigatif Federale, the Escobaran equivalent *Cetagandan Imperial Security, the Cetagandan equivalent Notes and references Category:Barrayar Category:Barrayaran Imperial Service